Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris (A My Candy Love Story)
by TheWriterGirl09271998
Summary: Giselle and her twin sister Paige have returned to Sweet Amoris. What will happen? Find out in this exciting story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** Giselle and Paige are ballerinas -and musicians- they have now returned to Sweet Amoris, how will the members of Sweet Amoris react? Will Giselle and Paige find love? Find out in this story!**

**Character Information on the twins**

**Paige: She is the athletic twin, and thinks that it is sweet that Ken has a crush on her twin sister, Giselle. She soon falls for the charms of Nathaniel.**

**Giselle: She is the twin sister to Paige, but, unlike her twin sister, Giselle loves to garden. Kentin has a huge crush on her. Giselle and her twin sister love to dance, and they also love to sing.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't owe My Candy Love in any way, it belongs to Beemevo. I do owe Giselle and Paige.**

Paige sighed as she and her sister got out of their limo. "Oh, Giselle! It's great to be back at our hometown of Sweet Amoris!" she exclaimed.

Giselle smiled at her sister. "Oh, Paige, you are always excited," she said.

Paige pouted. "I can't help it!" The two twins were famous, as they were famous dancers, and they were a famous singing duet called Paige and Giselle. They are wondering how their old friends would react.

The two girls were soon enrolled.

End Chapter One

* * *

**Okay, I know the chapter is short, however, I wanted it to be, so I can update my readers on my contest. So far, I only have one entry. You have to create romance names for the following couples...**

**Tiffany and Lysander**

**Iris and Kentin**

**Amber and Castiel (mine is Casmber, you need to come up with your own, do not use mine)**

**Armin and Violette**

**Alexy and Melody**

**If you win, your OC will be the crush of Nathaniel, and also, have a chance to win $12 million on Total Drama Awesome! There will be 30 contestants on the show. Chris will be hosting the show, with Chef as his co-host. I will be including two of my OC's, so I'll need 28 contestants. Here is the information you will need to include:**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Normal Wear:**

**Sleep Wear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Short Bio:**

**Why did they want to join Total Drama Awesome?:**

**Eliminated First?:**

**Eliminated Before Merge?:**

**Became winner of Total Drama Awesome?:**

**Become runner-up of Total Drama Awesome?:**

**Audition Tape:**

* * *

**Here is my female OC:**

**Name: Cleo**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: The Female Vampire Manipulator**

**Normal Wear: Black vampire dress**

**Sleep Wear: Black vampire nightgown**

**Swimwear: Black swimsuit**

**Short Bio: She is a vampire.**

**Strengths: She is very fast.**

**Weaknesses: She doesn't like to lose.**

**Fears: None**

**Is your character in a relationship?: Yes**

**If yes, with whom?: Alexander, the one who bit her**

**Why did they want to join Total Drama Awesome?: To win the money**

**Eliminated First?: Get's mad.**

**Eliminated Before Merge?: Same as above**

**Became winner of Total Drama Awesome?: Will laugh evilly, and say: "I knew I could win."**

**Become runner-up of Total Drama Awesome?: Will shrug her shoulders and say: "At least I made it to the final two."**

**Audition Tape: A camera is shown, as creepy music starts playing. "Hello, Chris," the girl says, baring her fangs. "My name is Cleo, and yes, I am a vampire." The girl paused and smiled wickedly. "I am very fast, and I must win, so, don't get me mad, or else you will regret it." Cleo bared her fangs again. "I have just heard that my boyfriend, Alexander is joining, so I have to join. I will hurt you so badly if you don't accept me on the show. Goodbye," the girl said, ending the audition tape.**

* * *

**Okay, here is my male OC:**

**Name: Alexander**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Stereotype: The Male Vampire Manipulator**

**Normal Wear: Black suit**

**Sleep Wear: Black nightwear**

**Swimwear: Black swimming trunks**

**Short Bio: Is a vampire**

**Strengths: He is super fast, and is competitive**

**Weaknesses: He doesn't like to lose**

**Fears: None**

**Is your character in a relationship?: Yes**

**If yes, whom?: Cleo, the one who he transformed into a vampire**

**Why did they want to join Total Drama Awesome?: To win**

**Eliminated First?: Get's really upset**

**Eliminated Before Merge?: Same as above**

**Became winner of Total Drama Awesome?: Will do the same thing like his girlfriend**

**Become runner-up of Total Drama Awesome?: "At least I made it to the final two"**

**Audition Tape: A camera is shown, as a boy is standing in front of it. "Hello, Chris, I am Alexander, and yes, I am a vampire. I am very fast, so please consider me for your show. If you don't, you will get hurt very bad. Goodbye," the boy said, baring his fangs as the camera goes black.**

* * *

**So, I need 28 characters.**

**~Emma Ice Heart~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**** Giselle and Paige are ballerinas -and musicians- they have now returned to Sweet Amoris, how will the members of Sweet Amoris react? Will Giselle and Paige find love? Find out in this story! UPDATE: Added some information to Paige.**

**Character Information on the twins**

**Paige: She is the athletic twin, and thinks that it is sweet that Ken has a crush on her twin sister, Giselle. She soon falls for the charms of Nathaniel. Later, It is Lysander who charms Paige, and makes Nathaniel jealous, however, she choses Nathaniel in the end.**

**Giselle: She is the twin sister to Paige, but, unlike her twin sister, Giselle loves to garden. Kentin has a huge crush on her. Giselle and her twin sister love to dance, and they also love to sing.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't owe My Candy Love in any way, it belongs to Beemevo. I do owe Giselle and Paige. I also don't owe any songs you will see in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It was a new day. Today would be the day that Paige and Giselle would be starting their first day of classes. During their free period, the principal stopped them and told them that they had to join a club. Giselle chose Gardening, while Paige chose Basketball. The two left to find a member of the clubs they had to join. Giselle found Ken, who took her to the gardening club, while Castiel took Paige to the basketball club. Giselle found the perfect places for the plants, while Paige found all five basketballs.

* * *

After school...

Paige and Giselle had a concert to attend in the town of Sweet Amoris. They were performing live at The Sweet Amoris Stadium. Everyone in the town of Sweet Amoris, France, had tickets, and their show was a sold out show.

Beautiful by Megan Nicole. Cover by Giselle and Paige.

Giselle: "She read me a note he left on her bed  
Snuck in her room right after she left  
And put petals on the ground"

Paige: "Her head on his shoulder, they walk down the hall  
I'm left to wonder, will I ever fall in love?  
And where is he now?"

Giselle: "She's with him, I'm in the backseat  
Know it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing  
I've never been where they are"

Giselle and Paige: "I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful"

Paige: "Friday night, she wore his jersey to the game  
In the front row, screaming out his name  
As he turns to her and smiles"

Giselle: "Everywhere I look, people holding hands  
When am I gonna get my chance at love?"

Paige: "My chance at love Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting  
Try to pretend but it's not working  
I just wanna be where they are "

Giselle and Paige: "I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you  
Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful My heart is waiting for your love  
My hand is waiting for your touch  
My lips just wanna be kissed by you

I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet  
I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true  
Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you

Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful  
Beautiful, call me beautiful  
Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful."

* * *

The crowd applauded as they finished the song.

Then, the music to another song began.

Summer Forever by Megan Nicole. Cover by Giselle and Paige.

Paige: "Phone rings, you're parked outside  
Hair's up, my chucks are tied  
You got a place in mind  
But I say let's improvise Oh oh oh

Let's go oh oh  
Straight down the 405  
Right past the county line"

Giselle: "Put your arm around me now  
Only got a few more hours  
So let's try to make it count  
While the sun is Shining bright  
Speakers shaking  
Put that old mustang in drive  
Heart is yours for the taking  
We don't have to say goodbye  
If it was summer forever

Giselle and Paige: "Oh oh oh  
Don't let it go oh oh  
Just kiss me slow oh oh  
Whoa oh oh wish it was summer forever  
Oh oh oh  
Don't let it go oh oh  
Just kiss me slow oh oh  
Whoa oh oh wish it was summer forever"

Paige: "Hands up and touch the rays  
Jump in and rush the waves  
This world is ours to take  
So never let the moment fade  
Don't oh oh oh  
Let go oh oh  
Just snap a shot right through your shades  
Put it in a mental picture frame"

Giselle: "Put your arm around me now  
Only got a few more hours  
So let's try to make it count  
While the sun is

Shining bright  
Speakers shaking  
Put that old mustang in drive  
Heart is yours for the taking  
We don't have to say goodbye  
If it was summer forever"

Giselle and Paige: "Oh oh oh  
Don't let it go oh oh  
Just kiss me slow oh oh  
Whoa oh oh wish it was summer forever  
Oh oh oh  
Don't let it go oh oh  
Just kiss me slow oh oh  
Whoa oh oh wish it was summer forever

And when the sun goes down  
Can we still be together  
Don't wanna leave just hold me now  
Like it's summer for ever

Shining bright  
Speakers shaking  
Put that old mustang in drive  
Heart is yours for the taking  
We don't have to say goodbye  
If it was summer forever

Oh oh oh  
Don't let it go oh oh  
Just kiss me slow oh oh  
Whoa oh oh wish it was summer forever  
Oh oh oh  
Don't let it go oh oh  
Just kiss me slow oh oh  
Whoa oh oh wish it was summer forever

Put your arm around me now  
Only got a few more hours  
So let's try to make it count  
While the sun is

Put your arm around me now  
Only got a few more hours  
So let's try to make it count  
While the sun is

Wish it was summer forever"

* * *

The song ended, and the crowd was going wild.

Roar by Katy Perry. Cover by Giselle and Paige.

Paige: "I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything"

Giselle: "You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now"

Giselle and Paige: "I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar"

Giselle: "Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero"

Paige: "You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now"

Giselle and Paige: "I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar..."

* * *

Once again, the crowd went wild. Finally, it was near the end of the show.

"Well, guys, it's about time for us to end the show. However, we're not done yet. We would like to dedicate this song to all of the friends we've made in Sweet Amoris." Paige said, smiling.

Birthday by Katy Perry. Cover by Giselle and Paige.

Paige: "I heard you're feeling nothing's going right  
Why don't you let me stop by?  
The clock is ticking, running out of time  
So we should party all night"

Giselle: "So cover your eyes,  
I have a surprise  
I hope you got a healthy appetite  
If you wanna dance,  
If you want it all  
You know that I'm the girl that you should call"

Giselle and Paige: "Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate"

Giselle: "Pop your confetti  
Pop your Pérignon  
So hot and heavy  
'Til dawn  
I got you spinning  
Like a disco ball  
All night they're playing  
Your song"

Paige: "We're living the life  
We're doing it right  
You're never gonna be unsatisfied  
If you wanna dance  
If you want it all  
You know that I'm the girl that you should call"

Giselle and Paige: "Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate"

Paige: "Happy birthday"

Giselle: "So let me get you in your birthday suit  
It's time to bring out the big balloons  
So let me get you in your birthday suit  
It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons"

Giselle and Paige: "Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

Boy, when you're with me  
I'll give you a taste  
Make it like your birthday everyday  
I know you like it sweet  
So you can have your cake  
Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish  
I'll make it like your birthday everyday  
I'll be your gift  
Give you something good to celebrate"

Paige: "Happy birthday"

* * *

The crowd applauded loudly, as the concert ended. Paige and Giselle were able to meet the friends they invited to the concert after they met the fans who had V.I.P. passes, and gave those fans autographs. "You know, you two are actually not bad," Amber said. "Truce?" she asked, holding out her hand. "Truce," Paige said. The twins shook hands with Amber. "I'll be sure not to bother you again," Amber said. Then, Ken came up. "Giselle, you know that tomorrow I'm going to military school," he reminded her. Then, he gave her a teddy bear. "Aww, how sweet of you Ken," Giselle replied. Then, the two shared a sweet moment. "Aww," the girls said. The boys wolf-whistled.

After the two parted, two of their biggest fans, Jade and Dajan came up, and asked for an autograph, and a picture. The two girls accepted and gave the two boys an autograph and a picture. In Jade's notebook of autographs, they wrote: 'To our biggest fan, Jade. Xoxo, Giselle and Paige.' In Dajan's notebook the twins wrote: 'To our biggest fan, Dajan. Xoxo, Giselle and Paige.' Then, the twins posed for photos with their two biggest fans.

Then, after the two boys, a young girl wearing a Lolita Dress came up, and asked for an autograph and a picture. "I'm Nina!" the girl said, when they asked for her name. 'To our biggest fan, Nina. Xoxo, Giselle and Paige.' Then, the two girls posed for a photograph with Nina. Then, she went wild over Lysander, and Paige had to pull her away from him. "This means war," Nina whispered, as she left the concert with her parents.

"Thanks for saving me from Nina," Lysander said, a smile on his face. "No problem," Paige said blushing. Lysander began blushing.

When Lysander was blushing, Nathaniel became jealous. He had to take Paige away from Lysander, but, how? How will he do it? Then, an idea comes to mind. But of course! He and Lysander will fight for Paige's affection.

"Bring it on," Lysander whispered to the student body president.

* * *

The next day...

Ken had left in the morning, and the two girls had finished helping their clubs, when the two boys began fighting for Paige's affection. They wanted to be chosen by her. Nathaniel had helped her with her homework, while Lysander sang a song that he wrote for Paige. Paige had a really hard decision, but how could she choose? Nathaniel showered Paige with roses, while Lysander wrote a poem for Paige. Then, Nathaniel gave Paige a flower for her hair, and Lysander got Paige a new outfit. Finally, Paige had made her decision.

"Both of you showered me with lots of gifts, to get my attention, but, I'm picking..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Nathaniel," Paige finished. Lysander was disappointed. "Sorry, Lysander, but, I think that we would be better as friends," she said. Lysander nodded.

* * *

**End Chapter Two**

* * *

**Well, that's my longest chapter yet. It is to satisfy my wonderful readers, as I haven't updated this story since it was published on July 7th, 2014. Well, read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**** Giselle and Paige are ballerinas -and musicians- they have now returned to Sweet Amoris, how will the members of Sweet Amoris react? Will Giselle and Paige find love? Find out in this story! UPDATE: Added some information to Paige.**

**Character Information on the twins**

**Paige: She is the athletic twin, and thinks that it is sweet that Ken has a crush on her twin sister, Giselle. She soon falls for the charms of Nathaniel. Later, it is Lysander who charms Paige, and makes Nathaniel jealous, however, she choses Nathaniel in the end.**

**Giselle: She is the twin sister to Paige, but, unlike her twin sister, Giselle loves to garden. Kentin has a huge crush on her. Giselle and her twin sister love to dance, and they also love to sing.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't owe My Candy Love in any way, it belongs to Beemevo. I do owe Giselle and Paige. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was the day when Ken left. Before Giselle had the time to say goodbye to him, a dog ran by her. "MISS!" Principal Shermansky shouted. She then assigned Paige and Giselle to work together to find Kiki, and his things. "If you don't, you'll be in detention for the rest of the year!" she shouted. Paige ran to find the collar, and Giselle went to find the dog toy and leash. Giselle told Jade that she was only asked to help out two days ago, then, she introduced herself. Then, Jade left, and she picked up the leash, and found the dog toy.

Paige was upset that she had to pay Castiel $20 for dog food. The two found the dog, and ran to the principal, who let them go and help in their clubs.

Giselle had to ask Iris three times for the box of seeds, then, she had to buy sagebrush seeds for Jade, who gave her $25 for the seeds, but, he let her keep the change. Then, she found his notebook, and he gave her a flower as thanks. The two planted the flowers together. Jade's phone buzzed. It was his friend, Dajan. "Are you really Giselle, form the duo Giselle and Paige?" he asked Giselle, who nodded. Jade was freaking out, he should have known that when he got their autographs that Giselle would be in gardening.

Paige had to get a water bottle for Dajan, and find his necklace. Then, a deal was made (no, not the money type of deal) Dajan and Paige played a little one-on-one basketball. Paige won.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**** Giselle and Paige are ballerinas -and musicians- they have now returned to Sweet Amoris, how will the members of Sweet Amoris react? Will Giselle and Paige find love? Find out in this story! UPDATE: Added some information to Paige.**

**Character Information on the twins**

**Paige: She is the athletic twin, and thinks that it is sweet that Ken has a crush on her twin sister, Giselle. She soon falls for the charms of Nathaniel. Later, it is Lysander who charms Paige, and makes Nathaniel jealous, however, she choses Nathaniel in the end.**

**Giselle: She is the twin sister to Paige, but, unlike her twin sister, Giselle loves to garden. Kentin has a huge crush on her. Giselle and her twin sister love to dance, and they also love to sing.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't owe My Candy Love in any way, it belongs to Beemevo. I do owe Giselle and Paige. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Paige's POV**

"Young lady! Are you a student here?" a male voice asked me. "Yes." The teacher breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm the new history teacher, and I'm already late! Could you show me around the school?" I nodded. "Sure thing." I showed the teacher everywhere around the places I knew. The teacher thanked me. Then, Amber stole $10 from me. I talked to Nathaniel, and he gave me $15 to make up for it. Iris gave me the idea to dress like Amber. I bought the same top, necklace and bag as Amber. She was really upset about it. Then, I decided to graffiti Amber's locker, but, I got caught, so did Li, and we both got detention. Li left me alone to clean the graffiti. After the graffiti was cleaned, we heard a noise, and I decided to investigate. Turns out, there was no ghost, the sounds that were heard were Castiel and Lysander playing their music, and Nathaniel had to keep an eye on them, and Nathaniel walked me home. He is so sweet.

The next day

The exams were stolen! I had to investigate what happened. Turns out, it was Amber who stole the exams.


	5. Winner(s) of the Contest

**Summary:**** Giselle and Paige are ballerinas -and musicians- they have now returned to Sweet Amoris, how will the members of Sweet Amoris react? Will Giselle and Paige find love? Find out in this story! UPDATE: Added some information to Paige.**

**Character Information on the twins**

**Paige: She is the athletic twin, and thinks that it is sweet that Ken has a crush on her twin sister, Giselle. She soon falls for the charms of Nathaniel. Later, it is Lysander who charms Paige, and makes Nathaniel jealous, however, she choses Nathaniel in the end.**

**Giselle: She is the twin sister to Paige, but, unlike her twin sister, Giselle loves to garden. Kentin has a huge crush on her. Giselle and her twin sister love to dance, and they also love to sing.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't owe My Candy Love in any way, it belongs to Beemevo. I do owe Giselle and Paige. **

**Hello! **

**So, I have decided to close the contest early, and I only have two entries, Sukki18 and SocrcessofTheNile. It was a very hard decision. However, I had to make a decision. The winner is...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Both of you! Yes, it is a tie. Congratulations. Now, the OC form, it needs to be a teenager, and the name needs to be simple. Also, only pick one: Stage Manager, Assistant Stage Manager, Ticket Seller, or Usher.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Hated Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Star Sign:**

**Are they a fan of Giselle and Paige?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Stage Manager? (Yes or No): **

**Assistant Stage Manager? Taken by Lexus, SocrcessofTheNile **

**Ticket Seller? (Yes or No):**

**Usher? (Yes or No):**

**So, that's the OC form. They will be featured in a new story: Christmas with Giselle, Paige & The Sweet Amoris Gang. **

**Now, Giselle and Paige have something to say...**

**Giselle: "Congratulations you two! I know it was hard for EmmaIceHeart to pick a winner, but I am glad that she picked the both of you!"**

**Paige: "Well done. Now, for your OC's, send them in by PM. Title each one with the character's name, and the position they want. There is one of each position. We shall let you know which positions are available. The author is wanting you to submit your OC by Saturday, August 23rd. Thank you."**

**Yes, you heard Paige correctly. Please follow the rules carefully. Since you are unable to copy and paste from the story, make sure you have some paper and a pen, so that you can wrote down this information.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary:**** Giselle and Paige are ballerinas -and musicians- they have now returned to Sweet Amoris, how will the members of Sweet Amoris react? Will Giselle and Paige find love? Find out in this story! UPDATE: Added some information to Paige.**

**Character Information on the twins**

**Paige: She is the athletic twin, and thinks that it is sweet that Ken has a crush on her twin sister, Giselle. She soon falls for the charms of Nathaniel. Later, it is Lysander who charms Paige, and makes Nathaniel jealous, however, she choses Nathaniel in the end. However, in the fifth chapter, Nathaniel cheats on her with the Student Body Vice President, Tiffany. She breaks up with him.**

**Giselle: She is the twin sister to Paige, but, unlike her twin sister, Giselle loves to garden. Kentin has a huge crush on her. Giselle and her twin sister love to dance, and they also love to sing.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't owe My Candy Love in any way, it belongs to Beemevo. I do owe Giselle and Paige.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Giselle's POV**

"Um, can I help you?" I asked to a boy who had black hair and wore Victorian clothing. "Can you please go and talk to Rosalya for me? the boy asked. "Sure," I replied. Turns out, that was Leigh, Lysander's brother, who had broken up with Rosalya. Both Paige and I helped to get them back together.

The next day... **(Regular POV)**

Melody was going to have a sleepover! Paige and Giselle helped her give out the invitations and we went to the sleepover.

**Giselle's POV**

When the girls asked me who I had a crush on, my answer was obvious. "Uh... I have to admit that I miss Ken..." I said.

Then, they asked my sister the same question. "Nathaniel," she responded. This made Melody upset. But, then she became happy again. "Oh, it's alright, I'll find a new boyfriend soon." Then, we had a pillow fight and fell asleep.

The next day...

The school was going to host an orienteering event! But, the exams were today! I totally forgot about them! I quickly studied, and got a snack for both myself and my sister. But, Amber stole them. We got back at her. Then, we took the exam. It was easy. Then, after the exam, it was time for vacation. Suddenly, I saw Paige stop in her tracks. Nathaniel was making out with another girl. She took out her phone, and sent a text to him. Before she sent it, I had the chance to read what it said.

_We are through, Nathaniel! Through! Don't ever talk to me again you big jerk!_

_~Paige_

Satisfied, Paige and I left.

**Nathaniel's POV**

I was making out with Tiffany. I really didn't mean to. Then, my phone buzzed. It was a text... from Paige.

_We are through, Nathaniel! Through! Don't ever talk to me again you big jerk!_

_~Paige_

I chocked back tears. No... No... NO! The girl whom I had a crush on just broke up with me! I cheated on her! I'm such a jerk.

* * *

**Paige's POV**

I updated our blog. I took away the words 'in a relationship' and replaced it with 'single.' Then, I saved the blog and closed my laptop. I sighed, and went to sleep.

* * *

**The Next day... (Regular POV)**

Paige sighed when she looked at Nathaniel. Then, she heard Lysander's voice. She told him everything. Lysander calmed her down. Then, Lysander and Paige started to go out.


	7. Important Update! Please Read!

**Hello to all of my faithful readers! EmmaIceHeart here with a very important update.**

* * *

**First off, I'm so sorry everyone! All of my stories are currently being put on hold for now, since I'm busy with school. The ones that are on hold are...**

**1. Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris (My Candy Love)**

**2. Mark and Emma IceHeart in Finding Love While Keeping a Secret (My Candy Love)**

**3. Total Drama Awesome (Total Drama)**

**4. Total Drama Generation (Total Drama)**

**5. Total Drama Revenge of The World (Total Drama)**

**6. Total Drama Return to The Island (Total Drama)**

**7. Sarah's Candy Love (My Babysitter's a Vampire and My Candy Love Crossover)**

**8. The Potter Twins (Harry Potter)**

**9. City of Love and Magic (Wizard101)**

**And, I have published a new story called Hetalia: Beware The Frozen Heart. You guys should check it out.**

**I also have a contest! Check out the rules on my profile.**

**Also, I have joined my school's choir, and practices are every Tuesday. Don't worry everyone! My other stories will be updated, but, I'm trying to think how to plan out the challenges, which team wins, and which team will lose; for my Total Drama Stories, in case you are confused...**

**Anyway, I apologize to everyone who has been reading my stories, especially the ones who are reading my Total Drama stories, but school's important for me, and when I get the chance to update, then, I'll update.**

**I've also uploaded a profile picture for myself. For those of you who have seen it and are confused, well, I'll tell you. I'm Catholic. There, I said it. I hope you don't hate me for it.**

* * *

**I am truly sorry once again, and I hope you all can forgive me. Also, I really hope you can leave a review for the stories that don't have reviews (they are on my profile.)**

* * *

**Please, forgive me!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**EmmaIceHeart; author of 22 stories here on Fanfiction.**


	8. Update to Love in My Heart Contest

**Hi. It's TheWriterGirl09271998 here. You guys have 15 more days to enter my contest, and I only have one entry! I need more entries! This entry is from Spiderwick11 for his entry.**

**Paige, Giselle, Paul and George will be the judges.**

**I still remember my first kiss  
I was just thirteen  
It felt like such a great bliss  
I didn't care if we where seen  
Then a month later he broke up with me  
But sobbing and broken-hearted was not what I was gonna be  
'Cause I knew that I had**

Love in My Heart. The Heart is a soul to you. Love in my Heart. It brings Love everywhere. Love in My Heart. There's no place but Love in My Heart. Love in My Heart.

Then two years later it happened again  
I should have known to be more careful around men  
I was at the store and saw him kiss the cashier  
When he saw me he froze like a deer  
I got my things and paid  
I made sure that what he did left me unscathed  
'Cause I knew I had

Love in My Heart. The Heart is a soul to you. Love in my Heart. It brings Love everywhere. Love in My Heart. There's no place but Love in My Heart. Love in My Heart.

If I let every idiot hurt me  
I'd probably be dead as you can see  
But I figured out the key  
It is to know that I've got

Love in My Heart. The Heart is a soul to you. Love in my Heart. It brings Love everywhere. Love in My Heart. There's no place but Love in My Heart. Love in My Heart.

Yeah love in my heart, love in my heart, love in my heart.

**Me: "Judges, what did you think?"**

**Paige: "Okay, the words are really good. I like how you used the chorus exactly how we wanted it."**

**Giselle: "I've got to agree with Paige. I really laughed at the part 'When he saw me he froze like a deer.' It was really funny! Good job!"**

**Paul: "Great work, Spiderwick11, those lyrics are really good."**

**George: "This is great! All the words mix well with the theme."**

**Me: "Wow, perfect reviews from the judges! Remember, for those of you who want to enter the contest, you have 15 days left. Here's the chorus if you've forgotten it."**

**Love in My Heart. The Heart is a soul to you. Love in my Heart. It brings Love everywhere. Love in My Heart. There's no place but Love in My Heart. Love in My Heart.**

**Me: The winner will be announced on October 1st.**


End file.
